poems
by RyneiDai
Summary: some poems I've written. Decided it would be easier to put them all in the same thingy.
1. Chapter 1

**Elegy for Sanity**

Dark heavy doors

Nailed, shut tight

Muffled screams

Off in the distance

Crying pleads

Echo off floor and wall

Streaming tears

Down in darkness

In search of dawn

Helpless in that Hopeless place


	2. My Fishy Limerick

**My Fishy Limerick.**

There once was a fish of the sea

Who always swam and was free

Then, he bit on a hook

Sent straight to the cook

And placed with a sideorder of tea


	3. Sonnet to your Pedestal

**Sonnet for Your Pedestal**

Test my lying, undying fate

On the hidden secrets of that ball

Questioned future of love and hate

Blurry vision will befall

In the mists there is Hells' Gate

Tortured souls shout and call

Sins paid for all alone

Just my hope of belief

Distant cries change the tone

I'm frightened like an autumn leaf

As he sits upon his thrown

Vision blurry, I have relief

Upon your pedestal, I'm to wait

Until the day you let me fall


	4. Death Cinquian

**Death **

**All alone**

**Cold and blue **

**Deep in the earth**

**lifeless**


	5. Death Haiku

A very short poem, like the one before. Forgot to upload them both with the other three. Sorry.

* * *

Tears fall down my face

Listening to growing lies

I lay here, dying

* * *


	6. deaths awakening

_Poem I had to write for my American Lit class. I enjoyed writing this actually, even though it didn't turn out the way I was originally headed for. But, what can you do?_

**

* * *

**

**_Deaths Awakening_**

Painted red to yellow tints

Dried from barren branches

Drifting down

Surfing, dancing

Rustling in chill breeze

Quiet

The loud , warm sounds

Softly whispering

The truth of Death as it's coming

Not the hourglass of descending sand

But Death that proudly knocks

Awaiting to grant the peacefulness of slumber

Awaiting to grant new

dawns awakening

* * *


	7. In Eternity

_another poem I had to write for my American Lit class. Hope you like, and please comment, I'd like to know what you think._

**

* * *

**

**In Eternity**

Locked deep inside my heart

Secrets start to tear apart

all the things that I hold dear

can't be sure if they're sincere

___________

If I could escape just one day

find some safe place I could stay

hide away from the insanty

to find peace and tranquility

____________

But memories I can't restrain

leave me here, bound and chained

___________

Until the end

I shall pretend

That the secrets locked deep inside my heart

Aren't tearing me apart

* * *

Thanks so very much if you read this, and again, tell me what you think. Good, bad, I would like to know


	8. Crush

_**Just a little bored. felt in the writting mood**_

* * *

_**Crush**_

Take one quick glance,

So do you

This little trance

One just for two


	9. Little Piece of Heaven

A poem I wrote that was inspired by Avenged sevenfold's _Little Piece of Heaven_**

* * *

**

**Little Piece of Heaven**

Babe, I love you

Just couldn't help it

Now that it's done

I don't regret it

________

Your cold hips

Meets warm fingertips

Not wetter

But so much better

________

You'll look the same

Forever and ever

As guilt came

The fire severed

________

I am yours

At least by part

Until the end

It's a start

I am yours

So make your mark

________

Babe, you loved me

Take revenge

Babe, you loved me

I'll descend

_________

I was up

With the fates

You were down

By the gates

_________

I am yours

At least by part

Until the end

It's a start

__________

Babe, I love you

Stop the tears

Babe, I love you

No more fears

__________

I'll make amends

With you my dear

My body bends

Just lend an ear

__________

If I can't

I'll give a ring

Mine forever

Not just a fling

__________

All dressed up

Wearing white

Together forever

Let's take our flight

Into the night

Everyone within sight

Will come to see

Their last shinning light

__________

Babe, I love you

Stop the tears

Babe, I love you

No more fears

__________

I am yours

At least by part

Until the end

It's a start

__________

Babe, I love you

Stop the tears

_________


	10. Roses red, Violets blue

**Roses red. Violets blue**

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I'm in love

Yes, it's true

___

I should tell

It may be you

Rings a bell

That it do

___

Could be fate

You never know

Just have to wait

Never let emotions show

___

I'm in love

Yes, it's true

I'm in love

It could be you

___

Roses are red

Violets are blue


	11. Unspoken

**_Unspoken_**

**_-_**

You don't notice that I do

I think it's obvious, but do you

Gaze so fixated

Why on me?

___

Don't think you're overrated

Just wait and see

But I've waited to long to say

Now we've gone our separate ways


	12. He Loves Me

**He loves Me**

He loves me

He loves me not

It's just me

Who think he's hot

-

I'd like to see

The other rot

Because the key

Will not be fought

-

He loves me

He loves me not

-

I'll pay the fee

Let's not get caught

If meant to be

Cannot be taught

-

It is we

In my thoughts

But he,

Already got

-

He loves me

He loves me not

-


	13. Ode to

I'm not sure is this is really considered an ode.

* * *

Ode to ….

-

I see nearly everyday

Sometimes I have the nerve to say

But then I see

Blue eyes look down at me

My legs go weak

I start to seek

A way to stop this blush

All because of this stupid crush

-

But in my heart

I know it's the start

Of something much more deep

Still I refuse to say a peep

-

Sometimes I hear you speak

Your voice so deep

It makes me think

Calls my name

Am I insane?!

-

How can there be so much love

Within that voice

I have no choice

I have to say

That I don't want it this way


	14. Nothings Wrong

I wrote this a while back. & it was kind of because of this dream that I had that I wrote this.

**

* * *

**

**Nothings Wrong**

**-**

nothings wrong

I just miss you

-

I miss seeing your smile,

happens just for me

A contagious smile,

that lulls me into happiness

A loving smile,

that lights up your eyes

A smile just for me

-

I miss seeing your blush

every time your fingers find their way

Or the blush you get from my fingers

as they glide along your skin

-

I miss your gentle, loving touch

The warmth of your hands on my skin

I often wonder how you became so affectionate -

I miss the feel of you hovering over me

that trapped, protected feeling

I'm safe from the world

-

I miss feeling you pressed against me

your husky voice

Whispering sweet nothing

-

I miss your lips against mine

against my skin

-

I miss feeling the post-explosion

as my toes slowly uncurl

I miss the chills that run through my body

as you pant into my neck

-

I miss the warmth of your body

as you hold me to your chest

tracing patterns into my back with your fingertip

-

I miss listening to your slowing heart

Like a lullaby guiding me into dreams

-

Nothings wrong

I just I you


	15. Nightmare

**_Nightmare_**

Gone, the failing light

In darkness you walk into life

Trapped in haunts of imagination

Shush, listen carefully

The roar of quiet laughter

As ghostly shadows scheme

Anguished state of mind

Dancing with your demons

Victim of your own creation

Subconscious illusions make you want to run from me

Dreams stand still in silence

Voices seem to scream

Wit wandering with worry

Bright light now in sight

Heartbeat pounding, racing

And you waking up in sweat

* * *

This is an Anglo-Saxen riddle I had to write for my English class a few months ago.


	16. Sonnet to a Fool

_**Sonnet to a Fool**_

To you, the nameless fool I truly love

When you are near my heart will skip a beat

Perfection here rendered from up above

To see you with my eyes is a real treat

...

Your eyes, so dark and deep, that I adore

You smile, all sweet and true, that I will too

Your laugh, in my head echoes ever more

Your voice, I love, it sets my soul a hue

...

Sing me songs on your wannabe guitar

Random words that will turn my cheeks to pink

Heartfelt desire bottled inside a jar

Its meanings makes me wonder, stop and think

...

Protected in your warm, gentle embrace

Don't leave me, for the world I could not face

* * *

A Shakespearean sonnet for my english class.

I started writing it about someone. But then I got distracted and just went with it.

I can honestly say that I want someone to make me feel like that.


	17. Smoke

**Smoke**

Surrounding, left feeling bare

Drifting through careless air

Specks of ashes, so divine

Swirls of swirls not align

Dwindles up and away

creeping towards the stars at bay

closer, closer toward heaven it goes

smoke carrying burning dreams and woes


	18. infatuation

**Infatuation**

I close my eyes...

I see your sweet smile

I hear your voice in my head

Can hear you ask 'can I have you?'

My breath falls short when I see you

Heart bursting with excitement

Skins tingles from one hug

Hold me just a little longer

Let me Breath in your scent

and hear you softly Whisper, 'I love you.'


	19. unforgetable road trip

**Unforgettable Road Trip**

Once upon a road one night

the moon was high and a great sight.

Stars glisten, twinkle in the sky.

Down on earth lights flash by,

the lights of little fireflies

A breeze is felt in the air,

dancing through leaves without a care.

Trees stand tall along a road.

Then one sign bodes

the amount of miles still to go.

Black asphalt stretches on and on.

White and yellow lines have been drawn.

This road was so very lonely,

but then one car came slowly.

The driver watches the path.

Listening to the engines' wrath.

Their eyes are twinkling with youth,

first time on their own, that's the truth.

Freedom to go wherever.

No one to say 'Child, you can never.'

A freedom to do as they please.

To have a life spent to see and seize.

But then the engine starts to lose its roar.

Gradually coming to a halt.

gas not empty, what is the fault.

Try the engine once again,

but nothing happens then.

The cell flips open.

"No signal," they have spoken.

With a sigh, they glance around.

Deciding which way to go down.

Not much hope with what's there.

But off in the distance a light gives a glare.

Going slowly towards the glow,

the breeze has stopped its flow.

Fireflies are no longer in view,

and stars begin to lose their hue.

Branches begin to gnaw and nip,

They seem to grab with a strong grip.

The temperature is now dropping,

and the silence almost seems like barking.

Regardless of the ravages of time,

the house stands with beauty quite sublime.

Its ancient form stands with deep contempt.

The worn-out structure long unkempt,

The front oak doors towers and looms.

Towards the entrance, the youth resumes.

Their shaky, cold fist knocks upon the door,

Which scrapes and creaks over a hardwood floor.

Echoes from a ticking clock are heard.

Then came something more preferred,

the clacking of a walking cane,

and a man so plain.

The cane, attached to his bony fingers, that grips.

He has gangly arms, legs, and lanky hips.

With piercing grey eyes

that looked so old and wise.

"Dear Child, from did you walk?"

His voice, a raspy, whispered talk.

The Dear Child had nothing to say,

for fear had kept the words at bay.

His voice was really quite a scare,

and cold, leaves their heart feel bare.

"Please, come in," he spoke with a wicked grin.

"Tell me what horrors that you've been in."

The child shook, this fear to new.

Shaking their head, trying to think of what to do.

Stumbling back, they manage not to trip.

The man follows, and their arm, he has a grip.

Kicking, screaming, trying to escape

But still he pulled, he was in shape.

He dragged the poor child into his abode.

Later he would get that car off the road,

Pushing the child into the house

they became as quiet as a mouse.

The door slammed shut with a loud 'BOOM!'

One last scream was the only thing to loom.


End file.
